Signature data may be included in a codeword in order to detect errors. The codeword may include a payload section and a redundancy section. The payload may include the data and a Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) signature. The redundancy section and the CRC signature provide a certain protection against errors. The data may be deemed valid if the codeword has been successfully reconstructed and the CRC signature matches a CRC value calculated by processing the decoded payload.
Single-dimensional or Multi-dimensional decoding consist of a single/multi code components. In some cases, failures of decoding of the single code/component code may be mitigated when the CRC error detection mechanism detects no errors.